


'cause all of me, loves all of you

by JulyB96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, This is really sad, i'm crying at my own writing, like i don't think i'm good i just made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyB96/pseuds/JulyB96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn’t want to leave, selfish ‘till the last second it seemed. their image was plastered across his vision, he screamed their names, prayed to whomever that they’d always love, that he, that he, he loved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause all of me, loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short, but this is leo's thoughts as he's plummeting towards the ground at the end of blood of olympus and yeah, i didn't read it yet so don't yell at me if it's wrong, it's just really sad and there's like no jasipereo fics so look what i made, something sad right before valentine's day, great

he ached inside; an ache that sat in the pit of your chest, gnawing at your heart like a vicious beast, it’s claws piercing through to the center so you may feel nothing but pain, nothing but sorrow. he wondered if this is what love actually felt like, if this is what aphrodite looked like when a lover broke her heart, if her heart could be broken. usually it was the other way around for the goddess of love…love, that made him think of her.

her, with eyes so vibrant that possibly iris was in the room at the time of her birth, as if rainbows were poured across her right when she was set in her mother’s arms. her with a laugh like the sound of glasses clinking together, her with feathers in her hair, with a smile wide. her image seared his mind, making his vision hazy. to never see that face again, never hold her close and make her laugh, never hear that crystal tune again. a scream wretched from his throat, tears stinging his cheeks. the wind ripped at him with ferocity and sky split apart as he plummeted downward. the sky…that made him think of him.

him, rough around the edges, blushing at embarrassment, but eyes ringing with truth as they look upon you, through you, into you and you can’t escape. him with hands that are gentle to you, even when you want to rip yourself apart, when you want to smash your bones to pieces because your impulsive and you should just stop, stop, stop—but no, he with those quit whispers and an embrace so at peace, you’d think an eternal eye of the storm is where you’d stay. 

he ached inside, raw and deep and deadly. he wanted to punch something, to break everything he’d ever built, but there was nothing but open air, nothing but the wind, thin and weightless, such a contrast to what he felt inside. the ground was coming faster now, the sea, dark and uneven, like him. it felt as if his ribs punctured his lungs, the air ripped from his chest, and pain, the only thing left over, swallowed him whole. he’d never see them again, never kiss their lips, trace patterns across their skin, never finish all the plans he had for them, never lose himself in their embrace, never again. he was screaming, sobbing, throwing a tantrum in midair, the tears whipping away as speed increased. he didn’t want to leave, selfish ‘till the last second it seemed. their image was plastered across his vision, he screamed their names, prayed to whomever that they’d always love, that he, that he, he loved them.

maybe poseidon would take pity on him, he thought, maybe—


End file.
